


You're Incorrigible

by glimmerFae (verfens)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas party? More like holiday party, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, fwb mcmercy, its really lowkey, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/glimmerFae
Summary: It wouldn't be Jesse McCree if, when he went to try and elicit a proper kiss from long-time crush Gabriel at their friend group's annual holiday party, he wasn't wearing some kinda mistletoe related apparel.  He just wants to get the kiss already, damnit!He's really just glad that Angela talked him out of the mistletoe belt buckle.





	You're Incorrigible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dichord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichord/gifts).



> hi!!! nice to see y'all, I'm finally free of finals and now, this fic is out of my hands and for my giftee! I hope you'll like it!!

If Reinhardt threw great Halloween parties, he threw even better Christmas parties. It was always him that threw them mostly because his quarters, due to his general size being as it was, was fucking massive- far larger than most of the rest of their quarters.

The boisterous man absolutely just liked parties, and so looked for every possible reason for a party. Which was fine, because they all loved parties. Jesse McCree was no damn exception. Especially when spiked drinks and great bourbon were served. He didn't mind if he helped himself to em, really. But that wasn't the only thing he was trying tonight.

Last weekend, him and his commander had gotten themselves into one helluva pinch- snowed in, and they'd had to quite literally dig themselves out from the snow bank and a collapsed home. McCree's shoulder had been thrown, and so had his idea about his commander. Somewhere in the middle of it, Jesse had tried to kiss Gabriel- he'd been hallucinatin' somethin' fierce and was half out of his mind with cold. But Gabriel and him had cuddled, and Gabriel had promised him that he'd think about it, and he'd get his answer tonight.

"You're incorrigible. Absolutely incorrigible." A chastising voice came swiftly followed by a well-placed smack to the back of his head that McCree, unfortunately, didn't have the speed to avoid quick enough, but it did knock him right out of his thoughts and anticipation for whatever was coming tonight.

That was Ana for you, and McCree gave her a lopsided smile as he turned around to face her.

"Hey now, that was uncalled for." He pointed out despite how he was laughing some, and she shrugged, gesturing to his rather interesting headpiece, still ringing from where it had been disturbed by her smack.

"That is going to cause issues, and you know that."

And Jesse smirked back at her, "What, do you want a smooch?" He teased, leaning forward with the bell making a little ring with the motion, and Ana laughed as she pushed him away.

"Please! Jesse, it's the month of Ramadan, and I am  _trying_  to be an example for my daughter." She protested, and Jesse pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Fareeha's visiting?" He asked curiously, looking around the festively decorated living room, to which Ana nodded with slight exasperation.

"She's visiting this year, she normally celebrates Christmas with her father, but since she's out there most of the year for University, she's actually visiting me this time." Ana explained, sighing some. "Unfortunately, she's not yet come out to spend time with us, given I'm helping Jack cook today. I think she's in the dining room on her computer."

Jesse whistled as he rolled his shoulders, still partly sore from the mission from the last weekend. It was about damn time for an actual damn break; you'd think that the UN was working them to the bone or something, giving a long-suffering sigh as he looked around. Not many people were here yet, he noted, much to his dismay. "I'll go say hi to her then, it's been a while, and she's not answered my texts. Plus, the person this's for isn't here yet."

"Gabriel's stuck in a meeting." Ana admitted, knowing exactly who he was referring to before Jesse ever had to clarify. "The UN is giving him a hassling over what to do about the Shimada clan, and the fact that our insider is unfortunately about as mature as you are."

"Sounds like he's gotta be a bundle of fun to work with then." Jesse grinned, trying to ignore the way it kinda stung that Gabe had obviously taken the time to text Ana, but hadn't informed Jesse that he'd be a bit late. "I'm sure it'll get sorted out. And then, hell, you'll have two of me on your hands."

Ana gave Jesse a sharp look, one that looked through him, the way she looked at people she was focusing on the kill for. It made him particularly grateful that Angela had decided to confiscate his original outfit idea. He'd have to thank her for that later, before Ana broke the silence. "I highly doubt anyone could be a second Jesse McCree, let there be no mistake." She said cryptically, in a half compliment, half obvious insult, and left him to go back into the kitchen to help Jack cook.

He grumbled to himself, because hell, Ana, he knew enough about Ramadan to know that she was fasting and honestly, probably missing her cigarettes pretty badly at right about this time to sunset. Meaning, he'd have to like bow down to Angie later. And if tonight didn't go to plan, then uh, he'd prolly make use of it later, except wrapped around her cute lil waist.

But that life was, hopefully, almost behind him. Just had to make sure tonight went well. Just had to make sure Gabe actually kept his word. But first, to make someone else remember theirs.

He poked his head into the dining room, to find Fareeha snacking on chips. He raised an eyebrow, before she fired back quickly to his imaginary question. "I traveled between countries. I can do this."

She looked up, though, from her computer screen, and gave him a toothy grin- her braces had bright blue rubber bands in them, and Jesse had to smirk back. "Hey, Jesse, how have you been?" She hopped up, and rushed over to hug him, before noticing the mistletoe headband and rolling her eyes, giving him a greeting kiss on the cheek. "That's absolutely horrible, you know?"

Jesse shrugged as he hugged her back. "Can't complain. Same shit as always. Are you getting that degree so we can take over the world, Fairy?"

That got her to laugh again. "Yes, but I won't be taking over the world with it. You know what I'll be applying to after I go through the military. Everyone does." Fareeha looked so…excited, and yeah, now Jesse could see why Ana was so stressed out now, poor woman.

"Overwatch, huh?" Jesse asked, leaning on her shoulder, making her strain beneath his weight and laugh for him to cut it out, which just resulted in him leaning further over. "I reckon you're gonna have to do some amazin' things so it don't look like the Strike Commander is playing favorites."

Her brown eyes burned with enthusiastic determination as she nodded. "I'm ready! I already have it all planned out, I'll join the Egyptian army, just like Mom did, but I'll do something entirely new. I never was attracted to sniping, wasn't as good as it either. No, I'll just have to be the best at something so entirely different they have no  _choice_  but to hire me." She shoved him off, before laughing some. "I mean, I can't imagine just going off to work in some tech industry like my dad does. I want to be the one  _using_  the tech."

"Oh yeah? I have faith in your abilities, Fairy, just know you're gonna make your poor Ma die of stress at like, 55, or something."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she plopped back down into the seat. "Thankfully, mom won't be the deciding factor in hiring me. That'll lie to Overwatch's recruitment officers, and I'll just have to be the best damn potential recruit of the batch. Additionally, mom is  _way_  too tough to die in her fifties. She'll be around well into  _my_  fifties, if only so she can nag me for grandchildren to continue the Amari line."

Jesse sat on the table while Fareeha got back to what she'd been doing on the computer; apparently looking through Amazon for gifts to send her dad, and Jesse didn't quite know how to tell her that he sorta shared his Ma's opinion. Overwatch was looking dangerous, and even though he knew Fareeha would get where she wanted to be, it didn't mean it wouldn't cause stress in the family.

"What should I get my dad, Jesse?" She asked, looking through Amazon's lists without luck.

"Can't say I met the guy." Jesse shrugged. "I'd say you'd have a better idea of that. He's a uh, tech guy, so buy him some tech."

Fareeha only groaned. "He's an engineer, Jesse, he already  _has_  all the gifts I could feasibly buy him with my paycheck or even with Mom's. He probably made better versions of them anyway."

Jesse didn't quite know how to tell her that he'd never really done Christmas shopping before, other than for white elephant events they sometimes did in Overwatch. But those were on current ban given how last year,  _allegedly_ , someone had given out sex toys. "I dunno, look up a buying guide or something." He suggested, remembering online listing for gift ideas for dad when he was looking up gift ideas for the white elephant event.

What, of course he hadn't been the fuck to put in the sex toys. He had  _some_ decency.

"Good idea." She mumbled, googling that instead in a new tab, before browsing a few of the options, with McCree still chillin' on the countertop, texting Angie to see if Gabriel had shown up yet.

_No, not yet. He's still in a meeting about a mission next week. Sorry Jesse- are you here yet?_

Jesse sighed, hoping that Gabriel would, in fact, show up to the party. He was notorious for being fashionably late due to overworking himself.

What the hell was Gabriel even doing that Jesse didn't know about? He pondered that, barely concealing an irritated frown. Blackwatch was as much Jesse's baby as Gabe's these days. They were the basically two of the original fuckin' members, for Christ's sake. So what was Gabe up to that Jesse wasn't aware of.

He texted Angie back with a quick,  _yah, im here, jus hangin w/ fairy,_ as he watched Fareeha sigh as she switched tabs, closing one list in mild contempt for its contents. He whistled, before sending another message to his best friend, unwilling to let go of his irritation.

_tf is gabe doin at this time of night? ik we dont have meetings scheduled irt missions… we dont even HAVE missions next week…ntm ana said he was apparently getting bullied about our carrot cake snitch….. thats sus…_

Angela replied swiftly, ignoring his question and commentary altogether.  _Well, if you're here, you should get BOTH of your butts out here. Reinhardt's already brought out the drinks and has attempted to spike the eggnog bowl._

"Fareeha, we've been summoned," Jesse announced with a put upon sigh, pocketing his comm as he stood up to face her again. "If you want to get eggnog sans alcohol, we gotta go now."

Fareeha leaned on the table, frustrated. "Why are men's gifts like that?" She asked him, looking up to Jesse with her Ma's characteristic "irritated face" forehead crease to her expression.

Jesse raised a single brow, taking a second to process that. "Like what?"

Fareeha let out a groan of defeat, rubbing her face as she closed her laptop. "You know…Grilling! Camping! Whiskey! Men! Men! Men! Hyper masculinity: the buying guide!" Her hands waved in the air in exasperation. "Its 2063, you'd think that we have addressed it and made it so that buying gifts for men aren't just… Manly beardy things, you know?"

McCree's only response to that was to promptly start laughing his ass off.

XXXXX

Of course, that meant they had to go out and see everyone- and Fareeha rushed to get a cup of nonalcoholic eggnog before she squeezed Reinhardt in a bear hug.

"Reinhardt! We're going to have to go ice fishing soon! I've been practicing with my dad!" She announced, delighted to see him,

He surveyed the room, mostly looking for Angie given that Ana was now helping Jack set out snacks and guarding the punchbowl from Reinhardt, but also attempting to see where the hell Gabe was- and not yet finding him yet. Drat, that meant he was gonna be here a while with this thing on. He sighed, something not like anxiety resting in his stomach the wrong way. Welp, time to bring out the big guns, he thought to himself, while he took the opportunity to slip away and spike his own cup with his bourbon from home- aint nothin like a good ol' holiday cocktail, if McCree did say so himself.

Torb did the same nonsense as he had the year before (which had truly resulted in the banning of the white elephant)- he brought his children and very beautiful wife. Several of his kids were about Fareeha's age, out in college, and one of whom was set to be marred the next year.

The Lindholm clan were exactly that- a large, loud clan of mostly teens and tweens, alongside their father. And hopefully Ingrid brought her usual, absolutely delicious pies.  One of the highlights of the party, honestly.  It also seemed like the oldest of the bunch weren't attending- smart, honestly.  

He felt a tug at his cape, and he looked down, confused to see who exactly was tryin' to get his attention.

It was one of Torbjörn's  _many_  children, one of the tweens, one that Reinhardt had ratted out to him as having a mild crush on Jesse McCree. But, as both of them had joked- who  _wouldn't_ have a crush on Jesse McCree? If Jesse himself wasn't as he was, he'd have a crush on himself. And was it narcissistic to say that? Almost certainly. But was it true: hell fucking yeah it was.

The girl, Brigitte was her name or somethin' like that, smiled shyly as she pointed upwards.

"Looks like we're underneath it." She said, eyes bright, cheeks flushed as her siblings stood over to the side and watched on. Brave girl; clearly she'd been put up to this.  _Definitely_  thanking Angela extra though. That belt had clearly been a mistake and was far better off in her hands anyway.

However, her siblings weren't the only one's watching- nah, her dad was there too, throwing daggers at McCree. He knew enough about Jesse to know that there was somethin' there, but just not quite enough to know that again, McCree had  _some_ standards.

He leaned forward, and gave her a chaste forehead smooch. "Nice try, kiddo." He whispered into her ear, despite some clear disappointment on her part, he stood back up and looked over to Reinhardt and Torbjörn.

Yep. Her dad was still glaring somethin' awful at him. He gave a lazy smile back in return, watching to make sure all the little ears were out of the room before he sauntered his merry way on over.

He poured himself another cup of eggnog, and dumped his own bourbon into it, and Torbjörn and Reinhardt were still completely silent. That was a lot for them, usually they were banterin' so loudly it was lucky if McCree ever caught a chance to so much as think around them. "Fuck," he purposefully broke the silence. "I'll really have to watch my shins for a while now, won't I?" He asked playfully, looking down to where Torbjörn was standing.

Instantly, there was badly concealed wheezing from Reinhardt and his mug of spiked eggnog started to spill as Torbjörn directed his ire up at Reinhardt, and Jesse was able to make a graceful, tactical retreat to where Angela was calling him over with a concealed, yet frantic hand gesture.

He let out a great sigh of relief as they ducked into Reinhardt's office, where Angela was waiting patiently for him. "Angie, doll, I am absolutely in your debt for havin' confiscated my other mistletoe idea…that really woulda scarred both Fairy and myself, and hell, I think Torbjorn might actually have like, removed my kneecaps or something."

Angela was smirking at him as she rolled her eyes. "I did warn you." She reminded with not a touch too much of smugness. "But I will gladly take credit for saving your ass as well as getting plenty of head tonight." She winked, before she removed the mistletoe headband on his head. "And you won't be needing this, anymore."

"Angie?" Jesse asked, a bit confused. "Doll, don't get me wrong, the sex is great, but I thought I made myself clear when I told you that I didn't really feel that romantically inclined towards…"

"Oh, she's not referring to herself, Jesse." A smoother, amused voice cut in, and Angela gave another shrug, putting her hands up, having a silent conversation with her best friend as he recognized the voice and, now, all too late, the set up.

 _I did tell you to get your ass over here._ Her smug smirk informed him, but his dual eyebrow raise responded in typical, quick draw fashion.

 _Why didn't you tell me?_ Jesse pursed his lips as he looked to the shadows, where a familiar frame moved towards the light.

She gave another shrug, and she turned to the door as her smirk softened some.  _It's called a surprise for a reason._

And then Jesse was alone with his commander.

"Evening, Jesse." Gabriel's smooth voice cut in, and he seemed pleased as punch as he pointed up to the ceiling above them. "Oh, now what could that be?" He teased while McCree's eyes were drawn upwards, and he had to whistle some, before focusing on Gabriel.

"Yanno, I actually ain't ever seen the real thing before." He joked, while he let Gabriel come to him, observing his commander's entire rather cute nod to the holidays, wearing a Santa hat with his usual uniform. "But you do seem like the type to like authentic stuff. California boy, n' all," He teased, while Gabriel met him in the middle, and gently felt his hands up Jesse's muscled biceps.

"Oh, cowboy, always so eager to rush things." Gabriel toyed with the edge of Jesse's cape. "I had to fill out the paperwork, you know. The UN's gonna be a real pain in my ass about this, but I have a feeling you can make that better, now can't you."

Jesse wasn't waiting a second longer after that, pulling Gabriel into a hug n' a kiss, deep and passionate as they'd been trapped in the snow last weekend.

"You know, sugar, I was startin' to think you were a no show." He murmured, pulling away from the kiss, his fingers lightly rubbing Gabe's jawbone as he cradled his chin in his hand. "But naw, the truth's just that you're one big  _giant_  sap, ain't it." He goaded lightly, smirking some at Gabriel, before there was a mild flush, and Jesse found himself pulled straight on back into a hug and another deep kiss.

Yep, even if it meant giving up other pleasures in life, Jesse could  _definitely_  see himself getting used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is always appreciated!! Thank you so much and I hope you liked it! ( i really thrive on feedback !!)


End file.
